Fall Hard
by Kagamine Hikari
Summary: When you meet someone, it's only a matter of time and personality before you fall hard for them


_Hi readers. It's Hikari here, with another one shot, with the theme similar to my first one shot, which is unrequited love. It's also a bit AU-ish since i changed the ages of the character, Yuri P. being 20 and Otabek 21. Also, I just put Yuuko and Minako as Otabek's sister and her best friend because that's the first 2 girl names I remember. The story is a little shorter that the first one though, but I hope you guys like it._

He was a tall quiet guy, just a year older than me. The first time I met him was when I was involved in a student exchange program. My university was the host at the time and I was part of the logistics committee, so by default, I went to fetch the exchange students. All of us have already been informed that a brother to one of the students was coming. When they came out of the arrival hall at the airport, I thought he was younger because he was with two other girls, one of whom looked similar to him, but slightly older. The five of us(I have to have someone accompany me to fetch the students at the airport and it had to be Victor *eyes rolling*) had lunch together and introduced ourselves afterwards. I was shocked when he said that he was older than me, albeit just by a few months perhaps, because he had that sort of young teenaged face. We spent some time while waiting for the other students to arrive, though it was in silence since he was quiet and I was afraid to make the first move (avoided talking to him by talking to his sister, Yuuko and her very close friend, Minako). Nevertheless, I felt warm and happy since he had some trust in me and referred to me whenever he needed anything.

However, during the whole week of the exchange program, he was not involved since he was technically not part of the program (he's not even studying in the same field as mine). And so during that whole time, I was thinking about him, whether he was fine in a country he has never been to before. Admittedly, despite all the work that was dumped on me (and it was a LOT of work), I still managed to have him playing on my mind.

Then, the weekend arrived. It made me so happy. Why? Because he is joining us for the weekend trip since it'll be easier to travel along with his sister to the airport afterwards. Saturday was the happiest for me since I got to see him first thing in the morning (my roommate excluded) and also I got to walk around with him in town all day long, visiting historical landmarks and tourist spots, always close to each other. Not to mention, I (read: Yuuko and Minako. I sort of persuaded them in a way.) managed to get him to sit at our table during the farewell party even though the table can barely fit us all (the table is only meant for 4 people, but we managed to fit 6, hooray!).

Of course there were embarassing moments, like when I had to lead my committee members for a dance* (in something quite girlish, ok?). Also, the time when my senior, Georgi, decided to make a bad joke about the 2 of us when I complained of tired after walking around the night market ("well, you can ask him to straighten his legs so that you can sit in him"). Not to forget the moment that I almost accidentally confessed my feelings in front of everyone (in Yuuko's presence). Despite that, I really thought that it was one of the best days in my life. We got to know each other more. I got to make him talk more. The happiest moment for me that day was when he still remembered my name after a week of not meeting each other. My heart melted when I heard he said my name.

But, in life, nothing lasts forever. Sunday comes and the exchange students had to leave, and by extension, my newly developed crush. It was a hectic day since we had to leave early in order for the students to be able to check-in on their flights. I never got the chance to ask him his contact information, just got to say farewell. It was sad, heart-clenching moment for me, and for a moment then, I thought that I saw the same emotions potrayed through his eyes as well.

In the end, we got separated with little chance of getting together. It was a nice short meeting, but I still managed to fall for him.

The End

: If you guys are interested to know what dance, you can search for Xi Shua Shua dance on youtube. To put yourselves in Yuri's shoes (and also mine), you guys can imagine dancing to that in a pencil skirt.


End file.
